Una valiosa lección
by UnderratedHero
Summary: Lincoln se despierta a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla. Buscando distraerse, baja hacia la sala de su casa, encontrándose a sí mismo en un inesperado escenario. Lynn está estudiando para un examen de Historia, pero al hablar con ella, Lincoln se dará cuenta de que la lección que ella debe aprender no está relacionada con el Renacimiento, sino con algo mucho más personal.


_Una semanita después de actualizar mi fic principal, les traigo humildemente un one-shot que hace tiempo quería escribir. Es una idea algo sencilla que inspiró un dibujo que hice hace tiempo, y tras hablar con gente del trasfondo de esa escena, decidí que quizás era buena idea escribirla. Nada del otro mundo, sólo escribir algo sin preocupaciones._

_Ojalá les guste. Si pueden, lean las notas al final del capítulo, ya que compartí algo interesante._

_Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece, es propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon, y sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

.

**Una valiosa lección.**

.

—Me alegro que hayas venido, tonto —dijo su amiga, balanceando su brazo al ritmo de sus pasos de tal forma que los dedos chocaran—. La vida en la ciudad es maravillosa, pero el Sol no brilla igual si tú no estás aquí.

Lincoln no sabía si aquella observación era cierta o no. Quizás la contaminación propia de una gran ciudad creaba una atmósfera donde la luz solar resultaba tamizada, llegando mucho más tenue y debilitada a las calles. Si ese era el caso, ciertamente no lo estaba notando. Caminando junto a Ronnie Anne, Febo irradiaba sobre ellos, bañando el espacio urbano con cálidos tonos, elevando los espíritus de las personas.

Su rostro brillaba casi tanto como el astro, pues la vida era hermosa. La ciudad de los Grandes Lagos estaba más bella que nunca, con sus bulevares y verdes plazas invitándolo a recorrerla junto a la chica que más amaba en el mundo. Sintiéndose con confianza y vitalidad como sólo la hermosa naturaleza podía proveerle, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ronnie Anne. Volteó ligeramente en su dirección, sonriéndole, y se encontró con el ligeramente ruborizado rostro de la muchacha, quien tiernamente apretó su mano en una inequívoca señal de cariño.

—Oye, Lincoln, hay algo que quiero decirte —dijo ella, deteniendo su marcha para sonreírle. Él se detuvo también, y la miró con enternecidos ojos, apreciando su belleza ahora que se había colocado bajo un arcoiris.

— ¡Por supuesto! Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —le aseguró, mientras una melosa canción de los ochenta comenzaba a sonar en algún lugar.

Ronnie Anne se puso de puntas de pie, sus hermosas pecas acercándose más a su rostro, sus dedos enredándose aún más con los de él. Estaban tan cerca que él respiraba el aire que ella expulsaba, llenándolo aún más de vida y felicidad. Todo el cosmos se redujo a las dos baldosas en las que se encontraban de pie, y el momento que compartían se extendió por una eternidad, hasta que los labios de la niña se abrieron y las palabras danzaron por el aire hacia los atentos oídos de Lincoln.

— ¡Tengo una novia!

La balada ochentosa se detuvo abruptamente con el sonido de una aguja levantándose de un disco de vinilo. El chico con el cabello de nieve parpadeó incrédulo.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—¡Sí! ¡Sid Chang! —Explicó ella, súper emocionada, soltando su mano para empujar hacia sí a una chica con rasgos asiáticos que pareció materializarse en el aire junto a ellos— ¡La conocí ayer y ya es mi mejor amiga!

—Hola, Lincoln —lo saludó la recién llegada, con dificultades para hablar con lo mucho que su amiga la estaba estrujando.

— ¡Es súper graciosa, y amigable, y muy, muy bonita! ¡Me recuerda a ti! —Rió Ronnie Anne, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a su flamante novia.

El mundo de Lincoln comenzó a desmaterializarse. El Sol ya no brillaba tanto, la música se detuvo, la temperatura bajó. Él ya no podía moverse, se encontraba paralizado en su lugar, sin poder reaccionar a los estímulos externos que lo atacaban.

— ¿Qué opinas, tonto? —Preguntó su amiga, su amada, abrazada muy fuertemente de Sid— ¿Qué no somos una pareja perfecta?

—Yo… Yo… Eh…

—Oye Ronnie Anne, ¿por qué está Lincoln en ropa interior?

Él jadeó, y al mirar hacia abajo, notó con horror que sus pantalones habían desaparecido, dejándolo con nada más que sus calzoncillos rojos de la suerte. Las dos niñas comenzaron a reír, y él trató de cubrirse, sudando frío y sin saber a dónde correr.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por esto es que nunca podría ser tu novia! —Le dijo Ronnie Anne, para su intenso dolor.

—Siempre supe que eras un rarito —dijo Cristina, acercándose desde la derecha, riéndose de él junto con Jordan Chica y Mollie.

— ¡Ninguna chica jamás podría quererte! —Agregó con maldad Paige, bailando en una máquina de Dance Dance Revolution.

Lincoln comenzó a correr, tratando de escapar de la calle que estaba llena de sus compañeros de clase y sus antiguos amores pasajeros, pero sin importar a dónde miraba, todo el lugar estaba lleno de gente riéndose de él. Los autos se detenían a burlarse, un policía comenzó a correrlo, un perro lo confundió con un hidrante, y todo comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, y él comenzó a caer por un vacío eterno e infinito, dirigiéndose hacia el olvido existencial...

Cuando abrió sus ojos, el sudor se había acumulado en su frente, y se sentó para tratar de calmarse. Miró a su alrededor, descubriéndose en la seguridad de su cuarto. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer una vez más sobre su almohada, mirando hacia el techo.

—Nota mental: no comer más comida picante antes de dormir —dijo en voz alta para sí mismo, buscando alguna explicación para su extraña pesadilla.

Girando su cuello para observar el reloj de la pared, gruñó al ver que era casi la una de la mañana. Genial. Nada como despertarse a mitad de la noche en un día de semana, con escuela en la mañana. Era aún más complicado teniendo en cuenta que Lincoln no era alguien que se durmiera con facilidad, mucho menos después de una pesadilla. Estos malos sueños lo dejaban despierto durante largos ratos durante los cuales hacía su mejor esfuerzo para olvidarlos, distrayéndose con pensamientos positivos que lo llevaban en una espiral de imaginación que impedía a su cerebro descansar y desactivarse. Esta pesadilla en particular lo tenía casi temblando. Pensar en Ronnie Anne y su nueva amiga… En que quizás ella ya no lo quisiera tanto como él la quería…

— ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué eres así, cerebro? —Se quejó, tomando su almohada y apretándola fuertemente contra su rostro.

Trató de calmarse, pero tras medio minuto sin resultados, perdió la paciencia. Dio por perdida la batalla. Ya sabía que no iba a volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió hacer algo para distraerse y quizás cansar su cerebro para poder volver a dormir. Se puso de pie y se estiró, tronando los huesos de sus manos y su columna baja. Movió su cuello en varias direcciones, deshaciéndose de la sensación de entumecimiento que lo dominaba. Tomó su teléfono celular para alumbrar el camino, y salió de su habitación.

Tenía pensado hacer una parada en el baño, para mojar su rostro y terminar de despertarse antes de bajar a la sala y ver alguna película en la televisión. Ningún plan sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo, sin embargo, y sus ideas se desbarataron por completo cuando, a mitad de camino por el largo pasillo, notó a su izquierda una luz que se filtraba desde el comedor.

Se detuvo en el borde de la escalera, alzando una ceja ante el tenue brillo que llegaba al hall de entrada y la puerta. Era la luz de la pequeña lámpara de piso que tenían junto a la repisa con vajilla y juegos de mesa. Se preguntó si alguna de sus hermanas la habría dejado prendida. Quizás Lola o Lucy habían bajado a buscar algo, y la habían dejado prendida porque les asustaba subir las escaleras a oscuras. Leni también era una posibilidad; no le gustaba la oscuridad.

Con curiosidad, bajó lentamente los escalones, tratando de no pisar los bordes que rechinaban para no despertar a nadie accidentalmente. Cómo es que sus hermanas podían roncar como aviones de guerra alemanes sin problemas, pero se despertaban ante el más mínimo ruido proveniente de fuera de sus habitaciones, él no lo entendía, pero no importaba. Bajó lentamente, como un zorro infiltrándose en una conejera, hasta llegar al anteúltimo escalón. Con un ágil salto que lo hizo sentir como un maestro ninja —incluso si casi se tuerce el tobillo al caer—, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa del comedor, encontrándose con una onírica imagen, tan inesperada y rara que lo hizo cuestionarse si no estaba aún soñando.

Sentada en la mesa, bajo la luz de la lámpara, con sus cuadernos de apuntes escolares abiertos en la superficie de madera, un libro de texto que leía atentamente, y una botella abierta de soda junto a un vaso de vidrio, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la número uno, la atlética, la inigualable Lynn Loud Júnior.

Sólo que en aquel momento no se veía atlética, ni mucho menos como una número uno. Para empezar, el gran uno rojo que usualmente llevaba en su jérsey estaba reemplazado por el cinco rojo de su remera de pijama blanco. Eso era normal, sin embargo, aquel era uno de sus pijamas preferidos. Lo que no era normal o agradable de ver eran las ojeras que se veían marcadas debajo de sus ojos. Sus párpados se percibían pesados, luchando para no caer y cerrarse. Su cuerpo estaba ladeado, casi deslizándose hacia el suelo, sostenido aparentemente sólo por la mano donde descansaba su mejilla derecha. Se encontraba frunciendo el ceño, con los labios apretados y la punta de su lengua asomando por un costado. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que ni siquiera notó a Lincoln acercándose.

— ¿Lynn? —La llamó en un susurro, no queriendo despertar a sus padres.

Sus reflejos se mantenían intactos, pues levantó la mirada de inmediato. Cuando lo vio allí, acercándose a la mesa, ella se sentó más derecha, parpadeando rápidamente antes de frotar sus ojos con su antebrazo.

—Oh, hola Lincoln —le dijo, su garganta sonando seca—. ¿Qué haces despierto? Son como… la una de la mañana.

—Estaba yendo al baño —mintió, no queriendo admitir o hablar de su pesadilla—, pero vi la luz prendida. ¿Estás bien?

Ella suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo estoy estudiando.

— ¿A esta hora?

—Sí… tengo un examen mañana. Voy a quedarme despierta toda la noche.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Ouch. ¿No vas a dormir ni un poco?

—No. No puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque tengo que estudiar, Stinkoln —respondió, comenzando a sonar molesta por su interrupción—. Ya ve al baño. En serio tengo que preparar esto, ¿okay? Es importante.

Siendo completamente honestos, no era raro ver a Lynn estudiando. Todos en la familia eran en general buenos alumnos. Leni y Lynn eran quizás quienes tenían más problemas, pero incluso ellas hacían sus tareas y estudiaban para los exámenes. Leni la tenía a Lori, sin embargo, quien la ayudaba con todos los trabajos y a estudiar para cada examen. Lynn, en cambio… Lisa hacía las veces de tutora en matemáticas, y sus padres a veces la ayudaban para alguna tarea en particular, pero en general ella era responsable de preparar sus estudios por sí misma. Sabía que para formar parte de sus equipos deportivos tenía que mantener calificaciones en un nivel aceptable, así que se esforzaba por no reprobar jamás.

Aún así… pasar la noche entera sin sueño no era normal para ninguno de ellos. Sonaba a algo muy sacrificado. No recordaba haber tenido que hacerlo nunca, y no tenía planeado hacerlo. Sabía que su hermana mayor tenía muchísima más fuerza de voluntad que él, pero ¿por qué se esforzaría tanto de repente? ¿Tan mal le iba?

— ¿De qué es el examen? —Preguntó, rodeando la mesa y acercándose a ella para echar un vistazo a sus notas.

Lynn suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, echándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Creyó que lo insultaría o que lo mandaría de un golpe a su habitación, pero en cambio su mirada adoptó un tinte triste. Bajo la única luz de la lámpara, sus ojos avellana, ahora rojos de cansancio, parecían no brillar como siempre.

—Historia —admitió ella, aún con la cabeza levantada hacia el techo, apoyada sobre la silla, girándola para mirarlo a los ojos—. La odio. Es… es taaaan aburrida. Y no entiendo nada. Tantos nombres, tantas fechas, tantos… ¡Ugh! La detesto, pero tengo que sacarme una buena nota.

Con cuidado, midiendo su espacio, arrastró hacia atrás la silla libre adyacente a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella. Echó una rápida mirada al libro de texto. Le sorprendió que no hubiese palabras en negrita ni imágenes que ocupasen un cuarto de la hoja.

—No sabía que te costaba tanto —dijo él, tratando de sonar compadeciente—. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Lisa?

—Pfft. Ya lo hice.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—"Hishtoria esh una ashignatura que she aprende memorishando losh texshtosh" —dijo ella, imitando a la pequeña científica con una mueca de enfado—. Dice que no puede explicarme, sólo puedo sentarme, leer, y aprender.

—Eso no suena a mucha ayuda.

— ¿Cierto que no? Pero bueno, si ella no quiere ayudarme, voy a tener que estudiar yo sola.

— ¿Y por qué necesitas una buena nota? ¿No te ha ido bien? No recuerdo que te regañen por desaprobar.

De inmediato se arrepintió por haber dicho aquellas palabras. Los hombros de su hermana cayeron, al igual que sus ánimos y actitud. De repente ya no se veía preocupada o cansada, se veía… triste. Muy triste.

—Oye… si le mentiste a mamá y papá, te juro que no diré nada —le aseguró rápidamente—. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no mentí. No voy a desaprobarla.

— ¿Y por qué necesitas una buena nota entonces? —Preguntó, algo confundido.

Ella se acomodó hacia delante, apoyando ambos codos y antebrazos en la mesa para formar una improvisada almohada donde apoyó su mentón. Sopló su flequillo, moviendo los mechones en el aire, sin mirar a Lincoln. Sus labios estaban apretados, y el muchacho reconoció rápidamente la mirada en el rostro de su hermana. Se acercó lo suficiente como para colocar suavemente una mano sobre la espalda de ella, acariciándola con suavidad.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de algo? Si quieres, puede quedar entre nosotros —le aseguró, masajeando sus omóplatos, notando lo tenso que se la veía.

Ella permaneció en silencio durante unos largos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos y susurrar su respuesta.

—Estoy cansada de ser la tonta.

Él se sorprendió, deteniendo sus caricias por un momento. Su voz sonaba increíblemente dolida, como si le costase todas sus fuerzas el susurrar aquella revelación. Pudo sentir el pesar con el que las pronunciaba, y él mismo se sintió mal por la forma en la que lo había dicho.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Lynn, tú no eres tonta. No digas eso.

—Sí lo soy. Siempre me saco B's y C's. Nunca puedo sacarme una A, excepto en gimnasia. Estudio y estudio, pero siempre me equivoco en algo, y nunca tengo una calificación perfecta en nada —explicó sin mirarlo, sus ojos fijos en el libro de texto abierto frente a ella—. Y es peor con Historia. Intento e intento, pero simplemente no entiendo las cosas. La profesora me las explica una y otra vez, pero no logro entenderlo. Estudio por horas pero no puedo sacarme más de una C. Y mis últimos dos exámenes fueron dos D's.

—Oye, eso sigue siendo aprobado —le dijo, tratando de alentarla.

— ¡Pero apenas! No es una nota que mamá y papá cuelguen en el refrigerador, o una que les guste oír. Siempre felicitan a Luna cuando se saca una A en física, o a Luan cuando aprueba matemática con una B+. Ya sabes, buenas notas. Pero a mí me felicitan porque me saco una D. "¡Bien hecho campeona, estamos orgullosos!" —Dijo, imitando la voz de sus padres— ¿Orgullosos? ¿Por una D?

—Es porque saben que te cuesta, y están felices de que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo.

—No, Lincoln, es porque saben que soy tonta y que no pueden esperar más de mí.

—Eso no es cierto. Eso no es para nada cierto. Es muy equivocado.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

— ¡Pero no son sólo ellos! —Se quejó, su voz levantándose antes de detenerse y suspirar para continuar susurrando— Lincoln, todo el mundo sabe que no soy inteligente. Yo lo sé, ¿okay? No soy lista. Sólo soy la tonta que le va bien en los deportes, y esto harta de eso.

Encerró su rostro entre sus brazos, dejando salir lo que comenzó como un suspiro y acabó como un gemido de tristeza. Lincoln la observó, preocupándose por la salud mental y autoestima de su hermana. Ella era la número uno, todo el mundo lo sabía. Nadie dudaba de los éxitos de Lynn, de su fuerza de voluntad, de su alta autoestima y su radiante personalidad, siempre tan positiva y alegre. Es por ello que le chocaba tanto verla así, deprimida, cabizbaja, dudando de sí misma.

—Lynn, vamos, no digas eso —le dijo, acercando su silla hacia la de ella para rodear sus hombros con un brazo y apoyar su cabeza sobre la espalda de su hermana, abrazándola suavemente—. Las notas en la escuela no significan nada. En serio. Creo que hay cosas mucho más importantes que aprobar o reprobar clases. Además, tú misma lo dijiste, no estás por reprobarla. Luna y Luan han reprobado algunas clases. ¡Incluso Lori reprobó Literatura el año pasado! ¿Recuerdas cuando no la dejaron ir a su cita de siete semanas con Bobby?

La escuchó reír ligeramente, seguramente mientras recordaba las escenas dramáticas de Lori quejándose por tener que perderse la noche más importante de su vida solo para estudiar para un examen. La sintió tensarse, sin embargo, y se separó de ella para dejarla sentarse. No pareció molesta por la demostración de afecto que había dado, y si bien su rostro aún se veía cansado, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sólo quiero sacarme una buena nota —dijo con un dejo de tristeza, casi con infantil obstinación—. Quiero probar que si estudio mucho, puedo ser una buena alumna.

—Siempre yendo por el oro, ¿eh? —Bromeó él, ganándose una sonrisa y un suave codazo en las costillas.

—Sí, sí. Bueno, yo, eh, debería concentrarme en esto. Vuelve a la cama, Lincoln, mañana hay clases.

Es cierto, en teoría tendría que despertarse en unas cinco horas para ir a la escuela. Pero volver a su habitación tan pronto… la pesadilla todavía estaba presente en su mente. Preferiría quedarse allí junto a Lynn. Estar con ella lo tranquilizaba. Cuando era más pequeño, solía ir a la habitación de su hermana mayor cuando tenía una pesadilla. Quedarse con ella hasta que el sueño volviera sonaba agradable.

Además, podía disfrazarlo como que él quería hacerle un favor a ella, y no al revés.

—Dormir es para los débiles —dijo, acomodándose en su silla y regalándole una sonrisa—. Voy a hacerte apoyo logístico.

Ella bufó con un poco de gracia, frotando sus cansados ojos por un momento.

—A menos que sepas qué era el Renacimiento, dudo que puedas ayudarme.

—Quizás no pueda ayudarte a estudiar… pero puedo hacerte compañía. Quedarme contigo para que no estés sola. Prometo que no voy a distraerte.

Lynn lo observó con curiosidad durante algunos largos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, alzar las cejas, adquirir una sonrisa irónica, y sacudir la cabeza un poco. Luego tomó la botella de soda, llenó su vaso, y se lo ofreció a su hermano.

—Ponte cómodo, entonces —le dijo, y luego de que él tomara el vaso, volvió a concentrarse en sus libros y apuntes, con sus ojos escaneando las páginas de lado a lado.

Lincoln se acomodó en su silla, y tras disfrutar de la deliciosa Pepsi que se deslizaba por su garganta, se quedó allí, en silencio, viendo a su hermana estudiar.

Debería haber sido una experiencia sumamente aburrida, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por la falta de banal entretenimiento. Observó con detenimiento cómo el divertido rostro de Lynn, quien claramente hallaba su apoyo moral encantador (o quizás sumamente ridículo), se transformaba en una pétrea máscara de concentración. Él la conocía cuando estaba concentrada, cuando se preparaba para patear un penal o lanzar un tiro al aro. En aquello casos, sin embargo, su concentración partía del deseo de divertirse haciendo lo que sabe hacer lo mejor. Ahora, ella estaba tensa, preocupada, con sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños. Se notaba que estaba sobreexigiéndose, y que esto no la hacía feliz en absoluto.

Hubiese querido poder decirle algo, pero no quería interrumpirla, y por otro lado tampoco tenía en claro qué se supone que debía decir. No le gustaba que ella se considerase una tonta. Él no la consideraba así. No era brillante académicamente, pero nunca había escuchado a sus padres regañándola por sus notas. Y todos necesitaban de la tutoría de Lisa en alguna clase. Nadie era perfecto en el colegio. Supuso que su frustración se debía a su naturaleza competitiva. Lynn era una chica que siempre quería ser la mejor en todo, desde torneos regionales de fútbol hasta juegos de mesa los viernes por la noche. Quizás le afectaba no ser la mejor en la escuela. Con el paso de los minutos, el sueño comenzó a volver a él, lenta, muy lentamente, pero no iba a dejar que el cansancio le ganase.

Pasó la siguiente media hora pensando en su hermana, en el nivel de exigencia al que ella se sometía para estar constantemente tratando de ser la mejor en todo. Estaba haciendo un balance mental de los pros y las contras, tratando de determinar si valía la pena tanto estrés para, efectivamente, ser la mejor en casi todo lo que se proponía, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un largo suspiro y por ella girando para verlo, el cansancio todavía presente en su rostro.

—Oye, Lincoln… Gracias —le dijo, luciendo ligeramente incómoda. Las charlas personales nunca se le habían dado bien—. Aprecio que estés aquí. Incluso si no estás haciendo nada que me ayude realmente, estás haciéndome compañía, y eso en parte me hace sentir mejor.

—No es nada, Lynn —le respondió, tratando de evitar un bostezo y haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Somos hermanos. Siempre nos cuidamos las espaldas.

Acompañó sus palabras levantando un puño, ofreciéndoselo a su hermana, quien puso los ojos en blancos con una pequeña sonrisa antes de chocarlo con el suyo propio.

—Sé que no te lo digo muy a menudo… y si se te sube a la cabeza voy a golpearte hasta que se te olvide… pero en serio eres genial. Eres muy atento, y además muy listo —añadió, su sonrisa palideciendo un poco—. Ojalá pudiese ser tan lista como tú.

No podía mentir: el halago le había caído muy bien. Tenía ganas de inflar el pecho, ensanchar sus hombros, aceptar el cumplido y asentir con seguridad, pero en vista del contexto, no le parecía justo que su hermana tuviera todas estas inseguridades.

—Pues gracias por eso, pero yo creo que tú también eres muy lista cuando quieres. Por algo es que nos ganas en todos los juegos de estrategia que jugamos en la mesa.

—Eso no es nada —retrucó ella—, no cuenta. Me refiero a… inteligente en las cosas que sí importan. Como… Bueno, pues como tú, ¿okay? Ojalá no fuese tan mala en la escuela. Así ustedes no se burlarían de mí ni me llamarían cabeza hueca.

La conversación tomó un dramático giro tras sus palabras, y todo el cansancio pareció desaparecer de su cuerpo tras escucharla. Se sentó más derecho, dirigiéndole una preocupada mirada a su hermana.

—Oye, no digas eso —se quejó, frunciendo las cejas—. Yo nunca te dije eso. Quizás algunas chicas lo hayan hecho alguna vez, pero no lo dicen de verdad. Todos nos burlamos de todos, no dejes que eso te afecte. ¿Cuántas veces se han burlado de mis trajes de Ace Savvy? ¡Y los sigo usando con orgullo!

—Pero eso es distinto —dijo Lynn, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro y un tembloroso labio—. Porque tú sabes que en el fondo nos parece divertido que te vistas así, y que te apoyamos. Nos reímos de mentira, no lo pensamos realmente. Pero…

—Y nosotros no creemos que tú seas tonta.

—Sí lo hacen.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Sí, Lincoln! —Lo silenció, elevando su tono de voz antes de controlarse— O quizás no. No lo sé. Pero no me importa si lo creen o no. Yo sé que lo soy. Si fuera normal, podría sentarme, leer este estúpido libro y sacarme una A+.Pero no puedo. En todos mis exámenes siempre me olvido de las cosas, por más que lo intente. ¿No es eso prueba suficiente de que no soy lista?

Era casi doloroso verla en ese estado. Las lágrimas no aparecían en su rostro, pero Lincoln estaba convencido de que si no fuera Lynn Loud, la chica más ruda del universo conocido, probablemente habría manifestado su tensión y su autocrítica en forma de llanto. Trató de pensar en cómo ayudarla, pero era difícil hallar las palabras adecuadas, pues el problema parecía ser su propia falta de fe en sí misma. En no darse el suficiente crédito.

—Oye, Lynn —comenzó, colocando nuevamente una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hermana—, mira, yo sé que estás acostumbrada a que todo te salga bien. Siempre eres la número uno en todo. Así que entiendo que te sientas frustrada por no tener las mejores notas…

—No quiero _las mejores notas_ —lo interrumpió—. Sólo quiero _buenas_ notas. No quiero ser la nerd de mi clase.

—Ya, okay. Pero mira, por más genial que seas, nunca vas a poder ser la mejor en todo. Ninguno de nosotros lo es. Mira a Lola: ella es súper hábil en su danza con cinta, pero apenas sabe leer. Luna es una genia musical, pero no puede jugar a ningún deporte sin tropezarse. Y yo soy muy atractivo y encantador, pero no sé hacer muchas cosas.

Su ridícula broma fue suficiente como para sacarle una pequeña y disimulada risa.

—Nunca vamos a ser los mejores en todo. Eso no significa que seamos malos o tontos. Y déjame decirte algo: tus notas en Historia no son tan malas. En serio. Estoy seguro de que con todo este esfuerzo que estás haciendo vas a sacarte una buena nota. Pero si no lo haces, ¿cuál es el problema? Sólo significa que no te va bien en historia. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Por lo menos lo intentas. Y creo que eso es lo que realmente cuenta. El hecho de que no te des por vencida es lo que te hace tan genial. ¿Cómo es eso que siempre me dices acerca de correr una maratón?

— ¿Que tienes que comer mucha pasta la noche anterior?

—No, lo otro.

—Oohh… —dijo, ruborizándose ligeramente al darse cuenta de su error, antes de que una sonrisa asomarse en su rostro tras comprender a qué se refería—. Que el punto no es llegar primero, sino no rendirse y terminarlo.

Lincoln le sonrió una vez más y le apretó afectivamente el hombro.

—Exacto. Si me lo pregunta, tonto sería que te rindieras y no estudiases en absoluto. Que estés sentada aquí significa que estás buscando superarte, y los tontos no hacen eso.

Lynn asintió suavemente, su cola de caballo rebotando con el movimiento, girando como un suave péndulo castaño. Lo miró con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda.

— ¿En serio crees que no soy una tonta? —Le preguntó, con una voz tan suave que sonaba raro proviniendo de tan ruda y agresiva chica.

—Por supuesto que no creo eso. Lynn, sé que te resulta difícil, pero todos tenemos alguna dificultad. Es decir, ¡vamos! _Tienes_ que tener algo en lo que no seas la mejor. Sería muy injusto para el resto de nosotros que tú fueras perfecta en todo.

Su tono jocoso y la sonrisa que le dedicó fueron suficiente para iluminar el rostro de la muchacha. Pudo ver el feliz brillo en sus ojos, y junto con sus labios inclinándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa, todo su cuerpo se levantó, irradiando buenos ánimos y confianza. A Lincoln le encantó verla así. Alegre, contenta, decidida.

Su Lynn de siempre.

Ella echó una rápida mirada hacia la sala de estar y la escalera, y tras asegurarse de que nadie estaba por interrumpirlos, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi le quita el aire.

—Gracias, hermanito —le dijo, separándose de él y dándole un cariñoso golpe en el hombro. Ah, nada como un moretón para conmemorar un gran momento de unión fraternal.

—No hay de qué… ouch…

—Creo que ya hiciste demasiado por esta noche. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu cama?

Él consideró la propuesta. A decir verdad, ya volvía a estar cansado. Y todavía iba a tener que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela. Conciliar el sueño y descansar era una oferta tentadora. Pero habiendo llegado tan lejos, no le parecía justo dejar a su hermana sola.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —le aseguró, estirando sus brazos para desentumecer su cuerpo—. Oye, ¿por qué no me repites lo que sabes? Quizás te sea más fácil recordar las cosas si me las dices en voz alta.

—Ok, como quieras —le respondió, muchísimo más animada que un rato atrás.

Y así, Lynn comenzó a leerle sus notas, explicando el contexto del renacimiento y los cambios que esto implicó en la cosmovisión del hombre de la edad media. Comenzó a hablarle de Copérnico, y de los humanistas, y los mecenas, y de la perspectiva, y Brunelleschi y Miguel Ángel. Le narraba todo en susurros, no queriendo despertar a sus padres o a nadie más, y se quedó en silencio, escuchándola hablar y tratando de aprender él mismo de las cosas que le decía. Pero la suave y rasposa voz de Lynn acariciaba sus oídos, y pronto sus párpados le pesaban. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba deslizándose hacia delante en la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus hombros, y en algún momento de la descripción de Lynn acerca de la historia de la familia Medici, Morfeo lo visitó para enviarlo suavemente al reino de los sueños.

Lynn no lo notó al principio. Continuó explicando brevemente qué es lo que ella entendía que el saqueo de Roma había sido, hasta que volteó a ver a su hermano y se encontró con el alegre rostro del dormilón. Detuvo su explicación y sonrió para sí misma. Se detuvo a pensar por unos instantes antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación de su hermano y extraer silenciosamente su almohada y frazada. Con cuidado, volvió a la mesa del comedor, y delicadamente levantó la cabeza de Lincoln para colocar debajo la almohada, y cubrió su espalda y brazos con la cálida frazada.

Él se retorció ligeramente en sus sueños antes de volver a una cómoda posición. Lynn lo observó durante algunos segundos, antes de acomodarle un blanco mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y volver a concentrarse en su libro de historia, mucho más relajada que durante las primeras horas de la noche.

Lincoln había hablado de lo muy injusto que sería para él y las demás si ella fuera buena en todo. Lynn se preguntó qué tan injusto era para el resto del mundo que fuesen ella y sus hermanas quienes tenían al mejor hermano de todos.

* * *

.

.

_Gracias por haber leído. No les pido reviews ni favoritos ni nada de eso, pero sí voy a aprovechar este espacio publicitario para pedirles que vayan a Twitter o Facebook y busquen a Studio Apollo, un estudio de desarrollo de videojuegos que está realizando una novela visual de The Loud House. Es un proyecto comunitario sin fines de lucro que reúne a los mejores talentos del fandom. Escritores tan geniales como mi amor platónico Slash Torrance, y artistas de magnífico nivel como mis buenos amigos JaviSuzumiya, PepeMay, Julex93, Arokham, Aleuz91, ¡y más, muchos más! Manténgase al tanto, porque les aseguro que este proyecto es fabuloso y el resultado será espectacular._

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
